


A Normal Walk for Adam

by StoryTellerBoneZone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone
Summary: For my University's Creative Writing course, I had to create a piece with the prompt, "The paragraph before someone discovers a body" and this is what I've created.





	A Normal Walk for Adam

The lyrical song of the cacophony of nature bustles into Adam's ears. The muffled chirps of chicks begging for scraps from their mothers, the crinkling of leaves under his sneakers, the gentle breeze of a malodorous scent of flies, and the wonderful melody of the joyous singing above. There, among the dying leaves, the wet soil fresh from rain, and the unfeeling concrete path of the familiar road lies the discarded remnants of society,, crumbled underneath tires, and now home to dozens of flies, maggots, and worms.

There Adam found an innocent child, gently resting on the side of the road.

Covered in vindictive iron wine, laying in a cesspool on the edge between the natural world and the human bubble, and mothering the birth of thousands of new lives, the child remains.

Adam continues his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> For my University's Creative Writing course, I had to create a piece with the prompt, "The paragraph before someone discovers a body" and this is what I've created.


End file.
